


Помощь

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: технопорно [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Post-Canon, Sort Of, er - Freeform, Технопорно
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: У Коннора небольшая проблема





	Помощь

**Author's Note:**

> технопорно. sort of  
> постканон, лучшая концовка  
> (поэтому Коннор к Хэнку на "ты")

— Ты не мог бы мне помочь?

— Чего там? — вздохнул Хэнк, развернулся и успел увидеть, как Коннор ложится на стол, расстегивая рубашку. Он выглядел при этом настолько невозмутимо, что Хэнк поймал себя на том, что у него почти скрипят зубы. — Коннор?

Коннор развел полы рубашки в стороны все с тем же выражением на лице, и кожа на его животе сползла, обнажая белую обшивку.

— Я собирался тут завтракать вообще-то, — Хэнк резковато вернул тарелку на тумбу, она брякнула о лакированную поверхность.

Коннор в ответ уверил:

— Это не займет много времени, — и вскрыл себе живот.

Хэнк окинул его мрачным взглядом и подошел.

— С чего ты решил, что я достаточно разбираюсь, чтобы тебе помочь?

— Это несложно. Кроме того, если мы собираемся жить вместе, — Коннор говорил этим своим обыденным тоном с резковатыми интонациями, от которого зубы сводило, — тебе следует учиться мне помогать. В случае чего.

Хэнк окинул взглядом его… внутренности и сглотнул. Провода, кабели, трубы с текущим по ним тириумом, механические части, чем-то смахивающие на нормальные человеческие органы. Для Хэнка это выглядело хаосом, компактно уложенным в ограниченном пространстве.

— Ладно. Что делать?

— Все последние события влекли за собой частые сбои в программе. Они вызывали перегрев и перенапряжение. Сейчас это не опасно для меня, но это неприятно. Похоже на аритмию у людей. Мне нужно, чтобы ты вправил кое-что. Это можно сделать без моего отключения.

— Вправил?

— Из-за перегрева одна деталь выскочила из паза и выгнулась не в ту сторону. Она давит изнутри и мешает.

Хэнк взглянул в его безмятежное лицо и опять посмотрел в живот. Он сглотнул, ткнул пальцем в край белой обшивки, пробуя на ощупь. Обычный теплый пластик.

— Справа у самых ребер под… — начал Коннор и удивительно осекся, будто думал, как обозначить то, что находится у него внутри так, чтобы стало понятно не разбирающемуся в этом человеку. — Под черными проводами. Они похожи на внутренние косые мышцы. Под ними — на ощупь будет похоже на пластиковую ребристую поверхность. Просто надави на нее.

Хэнк осторожно скользнул рукой в механическое нутро. Он глупо побоялся, что его шарахнет током, но от соприкосновения с проводами ничего не произошло. Коннор никак на прикосновение не отреагировал. Он лежал, протянув руки вдоль тела, и смотрел в потолок.

Провода под ладонью были теплыми, пружинили, и их было набито столько и так туго, что страшно было сдвигать.

— Лезть прямо под них?

— Да. Просто погрузи пальцы внутрь. Желательно под углом в семьдесят градусов.

— Почему ты сам не можешь это сделать? — переспросил Хэнк недовольно, чувствуя себя как-то неправильно, пока он пропихивал пальцы между проводами. Это было не так-то просто, они тут же плотно обхватывали руку, не давая сдвинуть, будто сжимались сами по себе.

— Не получится так вывернуть руку, — сказал Коннор, и из горла у него вдруг вырвался какой-то новый звук. Будь он человеком, Хэнк бы сказал, что это стон. Человеком Коннор не был, но звук все равно заставил Хэнка напрячься и застыть.

— Коннор?

— Это было оповещение системы, — отозвался тот тут же, теперь следя за чужой рукой, приподняв голову.

Хэнк посверлил его взглядом недолго и вернулся к делу.

— Мне, вот, интересно, ты чувствуешь что-нибудь, пока я это делаю? — хмыкнул он, не совсем ожидая ответа.

— Правее. Не настолько правее, — проинструктировал Коннор, потом добавил: — Да. Я бы сказал… — он посмотрел в упор и произнес так, будто вещи обыденнее придумать просто было нельзя, — что это похоже на коитус у людей. Аккуратно.

Хэнк едва не одернул руку, когда на нее плеснуло горячим тириумом откуда-то слева. Он выругался.

— Я сказал: аккуратно, — повторил Коннор терпеливо. Было в его интонации что-то почти издевательское. Хитрое. Надоедливое. Хэнк уставился на него возмущенно.

— Ты это специально сейчас сказал.

— Что? Нет, — Коннор наклонил голову вбок, смотря так невинно, как только мог смотреть андроид. Хэнк был уверен, что Коннор сдерживает улыбку.

Пока этому пластиковому упырю не пришло в голову сказать еще что-нибудь провокационное, Хэнк пропихнул руку до конца и уперся пальцами в ребристую поверхность. Надавил. Она прогнулась и со щелчком встала в паз. Коннора тут же удивительно тряхнуло. Хэнк ощутил, как вокруг его руки еще крепче сжались эти провода, ее обдало душным жаром, пальцы слегка кольнуло током. По механическому телу будто прошел мощный спазм, Хэнку показалось, даже что-то заскрежетало. Он поднял взгляд на лицо Коннора и увидел, что тот жмурится, а диод горит желтым. Хэнк поймал себя на том, что просто смотрит на это, и сердце колотится очень ощутимо.

Через четверть минуты Хэнк услышал, как со свитом Коннор выпустил воздух, и руку отпустило.

Коннор моргнул. Расслабился, разомкнул веки и улыбнулся — этой своей очаровательной невинной улыбкой.

— Спасибо. Руку уже можно убрать.


End file.
